PVG
by Carlsrevenge
Summary: A young predator named Tarquin is for the biggest trophy in the history of the hunt. He's going for Godzilla.


_**PVG**_

About fifty years ago, there was a predator named Tarquin. He was a hunter who was a master in wielding the shuriken, the spear, Tarkatan wrist blades and the martial art known as Ka ri. He was not only very skilled; he was also very arrogant.

One day, he decided that he was going to go for the biggest and best trophy ever. He asked the Tarkatan elders for Exquisite Hunting Privileges to hunt on the planet Earth. His proposal was denied. He decided to start his own clan and do whatever the fuck he wanted.

"Fuck you, fuckers!" he said to the elders. "I'll start my own damn clan, and it's going to be better than your cheesy-ass shit-kicking clan!" Displaying his middle finger promptly, he exclaimed, "I've said it before and I'll say it again: Fuck you fuckers, fuck you fuckers, fuck you fuckers." Turning his back, he gave a final finger of farewell. Two of the elder's guards stepped up with their spears. The elder pushed them back, and said:

"Let me deal with this nuisance alone."

As the elder took out his wrist blades, Tarquin turned around and did the same. The elder charged at Tarquin and kicked him against the wall. The elder removed his ceremonial dagger from his boot pouch to finish the job. But as he did, an adult drone alien charged into the room.

It quickly pounced on one of the elder's guards, and impaled him with its tail. The other guard responded by quickly stabbing the alien straight through the stomach. All of the alien's movements stopped. The guard lifted the spear and let out a roar of victory. As he did, the alien slid down the spear and stabbed him through the neck. The guard fell to the ground and the alien removed the spear.

The elder switched his attention to the alien, who sped for the door, and chased after him. The automatic door opened, but the alien jumped above it, doing a back flip in the air, landing behind the elder. The alien took advantage of his position and quickly but powerfully slashed the elder's back, sending him slamming to the floor. The alien raised his tail directly above the elder's back as if to impale him.

Just then, Tarquin flew in with a flying side kick to the alien's ribs. The kick was so powerful that it sent the alien flying and brought a new torrent of blood gushing from the earlier spear wound.

He put out his hand and helped the elder to his feet. "I am Shujinko, but there's no time for introductions. We have to finish this." They simultaneously charged at the drone. The drone rose to its feet and hissed.

Shujinko withdrew his wrist blade. And since Tarquin's wrist blade had been damaged when he slammed the wall from the force of Shujinko's kick, he just took out his battle spear.

Shujinko came in and tried for a diagonal slash, but the alien dodged to the side, balanced on its tail and kicked Shujinko so hard that he went flying back fifty feet and made a body-shaped dent in the metallic wall. When Tarquin charged in, the alien was planning to do the same to him, but Tarquin knew better. He faked the alien out by acting like he was coming in for a downward trust to the alien's head. But when the alien kicked, Tarquin ducked the kick and quickly sliced off the alien's tail with his ceremonial dagger.

The alien fell to the floor and was squirming around, trying to get to his feet when Tarquin attempted a ground stab to finish the alien off. But it rolled out of the way and gave a powerful kick to the groinal area. Tarquin went flying back five or six feet.

While on the ground he said, "Shit, nigger! This bitch just kicked me in the mutha' fuckin' nuts!"

Tarquin, the alien and Shujinko rose and the alien realized it didn't stand a chance against them without its primary weapon—the tail. It made a rush for the door, but it was not quick enough to escape Tarquin's deadly shuriken skills.

The disc flew, making contact with the back of the alien's neck. _Slice_. He was decapitated. Blood began to spew from the gaping neck before the gasping head rolled across the ground.

For several seconds, there was complete silent, and then _plop_—the body tumbled to the ground.

Tarquin said, "Now that I have proven myself worthy, can I please have my damned hunting rights?"

Shujinko replied, "There is nothing but humans on Earth. They are not even a good hunt."

"You are wrong," Tarquin replied. "There has been told stories of a great serpent known as '**Godzilla'."**


End file.
